


Show Off

by zipplekink



Series: Playin' Games [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibition maybe? lol, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn keeps teasing Liam, but two can play that game -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> :))) Song - Show Off by SoMo

Zayn seems to be messing with him even more now, after the other night. Whispered comments, voice deep and throaty, sometimes with lips pressed to his ear like it’s only for him to hear. Or the small touches, fingers lingering on his back, nails grazing the top of his bum as he pulls them way, or tickling across his abdomen when Zayn comes up from behind him, which he has been doing a lot lately with his chest plastering against Liam’s back. All of it is driving him a bit mad, because as simple as each comment and touch may be, it makes his dick twitch and his mind race with thoughts that only makes his dick more interested.

And maybe it is so frustrating because he is pretty sure Zayn definitely heard him get off the other night, and still curled into bed with him afterwards even though he knew Liam had been lying about being sick, and because he found the lube under his pillow, which means even if he hadn’t known before he came into bed with Liam, he definitely knew when he left. And that could be the reason for the comments, and the touches. Zayn is just a tease -

“Hey,” Zayn mumbles, shuffling into the kitchen. His eyes are heavy, barely open as he makes his way to Liam, who is pouring coffee into Zayn’s coffee cup. His hair is ruffled around his head and he only wears briefs, like he just rolled out of bed when he smelled coffee.

Or, rolled out of bed after he had his morning cigarette. Liam can smell it lingering on his skin, along with his cologne from last night when Zayn presses into his side to take the cup from him.

“You’re the best,” he groans when he brings the cup to his lips, making Liam’s cheeks flush. See? Simple things. “Fancy skipping today to follow me around as my personal coffee maker?”

Liam wrinkles his nose as Zayn wiggles his eyebrows. “I would love to. But I’ve got an exam at one. I haven’t really had time to study for it.”

Zayn sighs, settling against the counter next to Liam. “Or hang out with me?”

“After?” He suggests with a mumble. He isn’t sure what kind of hang out Zayn means, since they were curled up on the couch yesterday for nearly two hours before Zayn went out.

Liam tries not to notice the way he hunches his shoulders forwards as he sips his coffee makes the muscles of his abdomen stand out, or the way his slender fingers look scratching at the trail of dark hair under his navel, above where it disappears under his briefs.

Or the fact that those briefs are thin and white, and Liam can definitely see the outline of his cock –

_Stop that thought_

Zayn shakes his head, not noticing Liam’s gaze drop and the way his cheeks flame when he rips his eyes back up.

“Can’t. I’ll be going all day,” He says, corners of his lips quirking up. He pushes away from the counter, flattening the palm of his hand where his fingers had been scratching at his lower abdomen. “Which sucks. I rather be coming than going, y’know?”

Liam nearly chokes on his sip of coffee before he turns his head to look at Zayn, who only smirks more before he turns around and pads off, allowing Liam to go unnoticed as he eyes the planes of his back and the soft curve of his bum where it presses against the loose, white material.

Liam groans quietly, adjusting himself because Zayn makes him feel like he is going to burst.

 

Liam is distracted most of the day as he tries to get in some last minute studying, because Zayn keeps texting him. Apparently he has work and classes and some volunteer art program he has to go to, so he complains about how busy and tired he is. Which Liam, the best mate that he is, doesn’t mention that it is completely Zayn’s fault that he is tired since he went out the night before.

And Zayn keeps trying to convince Liam to skip and join him for the day, or kidnap him and hide him away in his bed.

(Yeah, he really said that. See what he’s dealing with?)

And Liam considers at least the joining him part, when he sees the picture Zayn posted from the gym, which, he is going to assume he was tagged in because Zayn wants him to fail out of school.

Zayn looks into the phone he holds in front of his face, but Liam can see the lip trapped between his teeth. His torso is curved slightly, leaning his shoulders to one side, defining the bulge of muscle above his hip bones, and the abdomen that Liam had been trying to avoid looking at earlier but now he can get away with it. Zayn has a thumb hooked at the top of his basketball shorts, dragging it down only a bit, revealing more of that trail of hair. It’s a casual pose, maybe, if it weren’t also Zayn being a little (attractive, really fucking attractive) shit.

_going to look like @fakeliampayne soon aha x_

Liam sighs, leaning back in the chair that he sits in in the library. He should close the app, and focus on studying before his exam, but all he can think about is hooking his own thumb where Zayn’s is, so he can tug those shorts off to free his cock from it’s confines. Maybe in the gym bathroom, too desperate for each other after working out to wait until they get home, skin sweaty and already flushed –

Liam shuts the phone off quickly, chucking it into his backpack so he won’t be tempted again. It’s too late though, as his cock twitches under his briefs, and his mind racing with thoughts of feeling the weight of Zayn’s cock against his tongue.

 

When Liam finally gets home, he is the only one there. There is a note on the table from Louis, a list of what they need from the store that is probably meant for Harry, who won’t be home for another few hours after work. Niall has at least one more class for the day, so Liam drops his things in the living room before shuffling into his bedroom, thankful for a small time frame where he can be alone.

Normally he goes to the gym at this time, usually with Zayn but he has his art volunteer program. And during most of Liam’s exam, he couldn’t stop thinking Zayn’s fingers biting into his skin, spreading his cheeks as he fucks up into him until those abdomens and that chest is coated in Liam’s come.

So Liam thought it would be a bit difficult to go for a run when his cock is heavy between his legs and pressing obscenely against the fabric of his shorts, and he is pretty sure the frustrated groan he let out during the exam sounded more like an overwhelmed moan that everyone heard, so it’s best just for him to stay off of campus for the moment.

He strips off, throwing the clothes towards the laundry basket before he pads over towards the closet where he has hidden all of his things after the _Zayn finding the lube_ incident. Zayn hadn’t found it in his nightstand or anything, and he knows Zayn probably has his own lube (he actually is trying _not_ to think about that) but for some reason he felt the need to hide it all

Liam digs into the box at the bottom of the closet until he finds the bottle of lube. When he eyes the one toy he has, which he had been extremely nervous and embarrassed to buy, arousal twists deep in his belly and he grabs it quickly, anticipation making his cock twitch.

He throws it on the bed as he tugs off his briefs, climbing on the bed carefully because the wheels jerk sometimes from his weight. There is a moan rattling around in his chest, ready to be let out as he settles in, before he even slicks his fingers. He flutters his eyes shut, imagining Zayn’s slender fingers on his hips, imagining that it’s him that makes Liam roll onto his stomach before he slides a slick finger between his cheeks, cock trapped between himself and the bed.

He groans into the pillow, teasing his hole gently before pressing in the tip of his finger. He works the digit in slow, gently easing out the tension in his spine from the intrusion. He thinks of Zayn’s tongue, flattened as it runs over his hole, stiff as it thrusts into him, stretching him slowly. He moans shamelessly at the thought, hips grinding his cock against the mattress before grinding back against his finger, frustration making sweat line at his brow.

Liam adds a second, turning his cheek against the pillow as he lets out harsh breaths. He wonders if Zayn would fist a hand in his hair when he thrusts into him from behind, or cup a hand around his shoulder, pushing Liam back onto his cock and making him do the work, make him show off, show how needy he is for Zayn’s cock. His lips would be gentle on the back of his neck though, no matter how hard the slap of his skin against Liam’s is.

Liam quickly adds a third, scissoring and stretching his hole to prep himself for the toy. He wants to feel full, to be able to close his eyes and imagine Zayn’s prick nestled between his cheeks. He is desperate, really -

With a gasp he grabs for the toy before sliding his fingers out. He pushes up, settling on his knees before he stands the dildo sturdy on the bed. His fingers shake from anticipation as he slicks up the plastic prick. It’s supposed to be realistic looking, with veins snaking up the underside, the head a deep red color.

“Fuck,” Liam moans, pressing his knees into the mattress on either side of the toy. He grabs the base, positioning it under his hole. It catches at the rim and Liam hisses, slowly pushing past the resistance before as can rotate his hips and ease himself down, feeling the slick rubber stretch him. He arches his back, head tilted up as his lips part, panting softly until he has bottomed out.

He catches his breath, adjusting before he pulls up and works himself back down, building up a slow rhythm that makes his thighs quake and the bed knock against the wall, squeaking in a matching rhythm.

“Oh god,” Liam moans, not worried about being heard as he grinds down, feeling the head rub against that bundle of nerves. He keeps his eyes shut, imagining Zayn underneath him with heavy lidded eyes as he watches Liam ride him, cock heavy and bouncing between his legs.

There is something so relieving about being able to be loud, to let the moans in his throat out, like hearing himself turns him on almost as much as hearing Zayn had -

“Fuck,” Liam cries louder, working himself on the dildo faster as pleasure jolts through him. He could probably come like this, imagining Zayn fucking into him, cock slapping against his abdomen, leaving smudges of sticky precome behind.

The bed bangs angrily against the wall, the room filled with a mix of Liam’s moans, harsh breaths, slick sounds and the _thud, thud_ rhythm. The only thing missing is the sound of Zayn -

There is a different thud like a door being shut, followed by the muffled sound of music from the other side of the wall a beat later and Liam gasps. He fills with embarrassment, but something jolts through him when he realizes that’s Zayn . That Zayn probably, definitely just heard the wrecked sound he just let out.

And even though the nerves make his heart race, he lets out another choked out moan because if Zayn can tease him than he can tease Zayn too -

++

Zayn flops into the bed, hiding his reddened face into the pillow. His cock fucking aches, because he definitely just heard Liam moan – wrecked and loud, and there is a steady beat of a bed against the wall and fuck, he sounded so good.

And Zayn is such a creep, because he keeps his music quiet enough that he can still hear the moans Liam lets out, even though they are still quite loud. But as long as Zayn doesn’t touch himself to the sound of his best mate getting off then well, it’s okay, right? He is allowed to lay here, cupping himself gently with his eyes clenched shut so he can imagine what Liam looks like as he makes those noises.

_Come here baby, I just wanna love your body right -_

He is alone, Zayn thinks because he doesn’t hear anyone else. But with the way the bed moves, he wonders if someone else is in there, someone else who gets to feel how Liam’s cock feels thrusting into them. Unless he is by himself and –

Zayn moans into the pillow, hips grinding down against his palm. _No, no_ , he tries to tell himself because he can’t get off to this, but then Liam lets out the most beautiful moan and he is scrambling to pull off his gym shorts and kick them to the floor.  

He lies back onto his stomach, reaching to grab a pillow he can put underneath him so he can place himself closer to the wall. He only lingers on the fact that he is a creep for a moment before he starts grinding his cock against the firm pillow. _Thinking maybe, I can go crazy -_

Niall had been right. All of his music is sex music, and it twists in his stomach as he listens to the smooth sound of Somo’s voice mixing with Liam’s soft moans. _Those hips flow like water, dip it low -_

Zayn is good at staying quiet when he wants to, but right now he wants to be loud with Liam, wants to feel those moans he keeps letting out against his skin. Liam has to know he is home, has to be teasing him. Those moans, the rock of the bed, purposefully showing off how desperate he sounds, so Zayn will know -

And Zayn deserves it, because he definitely did it the other morning which resulted in the lube incident that he prides himself on, because the flush in Liam’s cheeks when he saw him the next morning was well worth it. Liam had been quiet when he got off that night before, like he didn’t want Zayn to know that he was affected by listening to Zayn. But Zayn could hear him, like sometimes he just _couldn’t_ hold in those moans, and he always hears the bed when it squeaks across the floor.

_I wanna show off, baby let me show off -_

Maybe he hadn’t been affected by it, but Zayn prefers to think he was. He prefers to think that Liam wants to make him make those noises. He would be shy probably, flushed to the roots but expression focused and determined as he works himself down on Zayn’s cock. Zayn would want to kiss him gently, tell him how good he is being for him. He loves shy Liam, smiling softly into the crook of his shoulder -

Zayn bites hard on his bottom lip, hiding his face in the pillow to muffle any accidental sounds as he thrusts down against the pillow, cock catching on the cotton before sliding smoothly against it. He doesn’t normally like getting off like this, but he wouldn’t be able to be quiet if he had a hand around himself, imagining that it was Liam’s hand, thick fingers and calloused palms slicking him up.

Or his lips. _Fuck_ , those full, ruddy colored lips that he bites too often, which make them a darker shade, almost red. Zayn wants to bite them, suck on them until they become something more like purple.

The rhythm of Liam’s bed staggers, and Liam lets out a wrecked sound, a broken sob that breaks into a moan that Zayn wants to record and listen to over and over. Zayn’s body stiffens as he listens to Liam come and he humps down on the pillow harder, feeling the twist and curl under his belly that signals his own release.

He bites hard on the pillow as he comes, _Liam, Liam_ on repeat in his head as he works out the rest of his orgasm. He wants to breathe it against Liam’s skin, bite into the junction of his shoulder when he comes, pulsing deep inside of Liam.

Zayn lays limp on the bed, breathing heavily with his cheek against the pillow. Sweat sticks to his back, hips pressed against a come covered pillow as his cock softens and he chuckles lowly at himself. He can hear Liam moving around his room and Zayn stays in bed until his breathing is back to normal.

Liam’s bedroom door opens, and he pads along in the hallway outside their room and Zayn feels safe to get out of bed. He pulls off the pillow case, throwing it into his laundry basket before he pulls his briefs and cleans himself off. He shuts the music off, ignoring the _I’m gon ride, I’m gon ride_ , because he desperately wants Liam to sing those words against his skin -

He makes his way to the living room once he is dressed, plopping on the couch and picking up the book from the table to distract himself. The shower runs for a few minutes before it clicks off, and the door opens before he hears Liam’s feet padding back across the hallway.

“Oh hey,” Liam nearly gasps and Zayn looks over the couch at him.

Liam is flushed, hair wet against his forehead and a towel hanging low on his hips. He looks alarmed, eyes wide and Zayn considers maybe he hadn’t known Zayn was there.

Zayn makes a show of dragging his eyes down Liam’s torso, at the hair covering his chest and disappearing under the towel, the definition of his abdomens and the faded bruises below his navel that he had noticed a few days ago. The day after the lube incident, like Liam had been pinching bruises into his own skin.

The thought makes him ready for round two, or to kneel in front of Liam and make new bruises there with his lips -

“You’re back early,” Liam says conversationally, words a bit choked and he looks away before heading towards the kitchen.

“The art program was postponed until tomorrow,” Zayn calls after him, nipping at his bottom lip. He wants to pull Liam onto the couch, straddle his hips with Liam’s large hands placed on his own hips, and grind their cocks together - “I was pretty relieved.”

Liam makes a choked noise, and when he comes back out with a water bottle he is even redder than before. “Oh, uh. Nice.”

“Very nice,” Zayn teases, unable to stop the way his lips quirk up. Very nice, because Zayn realizes that Liam definitely had been alone and the possibility that Liam could have been using that lube to do something other than slick up his cock and toss off makes him want to drag Liam to the couch even more.

He drags his eyes across Liam’s chest, and this time, the way his tongue flattens and rolls against his bottom lip isn’t purposeful. He just really wants to roll his tongue against Liam’s skin -

Liam’s eyes widen some and he nods, before practically rushing back towards his room. He could have known he was here, and messing with him like Zayn has been. But while Zayn is cocky about his teasing, Liam would be shy and nervous -

Zayn snuggles back into the couch, grinning to himself.

 

He doesn’t feel so smug that night when he listens to Liam’s whimpers on the other side of the wall. Zayn knows Liam has good stamina from going to the gym with him, and he thinks he may just lose this game that he started as he wraps a hand around himself and lets out a whimper of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> One more part :) Tell me what you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need it!


End file.
